Love is a Battlefield
by YodaSan2
Summary: This is the first story I wrote. This is not a fanfiction, but my own original story. Know, that I will upload fanfiction. I just wanted to share this with you. Warning: If you dont like yaoi or cursing, dont read.
1. Welcome to Existance

Parents always at least once explains to their child, how their birth was like, you know, the "miracle of life" speech. How you saw the vivid colors and textures of life for the first time. How you could hear your mother's voice and immediately stopped crying. How your mother felt the touch of your soft, smooth skin. This was embarrassing to hear of course, but I got over it. When I was born I was eight pounds, sixteen ounces. I had bright blue eyes and soft, silky brown hair. My Name is Yoda Takahashi. I'am twenty-one years old.

"No, I refuse to go mommy, you can't make me go!" I shouted towards my mother. "You have to Yoda-Sama, you have to learn new things and make friends." She tried to sound reassuring. "What If they don't like me?" I had asked the most obvious question. "They will, just be yourself Yoda." She answered as calmly as she could muster. "Well, okay. I will try." I agreed. "Run along now, before you are late." She hurried me off. "Okay, see you after school mommy!" I think back now, and realized that if I told that story of my first day of school to the guys, it would be pretty embarrassing. Not that I would even consider sharing my past with them! But those were the days; I would rather be five, back in preschool, than to be where I am now. In a foreign country fighting a battle that wasn't mine. "Sigh"


	2. What Happens Next

"Captain Takahashi, wake up! We have a report on the current situation!" a voice was telling me to get up. "Huh!" I was startled at the sound of my comrade. "Oh, I wasn't asleep." I told him. "Then what the blue blazes were you doing then general?" Lieutenant King sounded furious. He had brown, curly hair and brown eyes. "N-Nothing!" I answered. "I was just watching the sunset I guess." I looked into the sky to find the sun still sinking low over the horizon. It was bright orange, with just a tint of red at the top. Then I stare at the water, the sun glistening over the calm waves of the ocean. The blue water happily accepting the sun's rays. It was times like these that kept me going, humping forward, day after dreary day. The commander refused to reply. "Anyway what were you going to tell me?" I glare at him to notify him that I was listening. "W-well we found three underground bases, and the enemy has the path lined with tripwires and landmines sir." King looked funny. He was trying to salute me while he talked but failed miserably. "Wait!" I stopped him. "Who is _we_?" "Me and Captain Chaos Sir." He had a puzzled look on his face. "Excellent, thanks for the report." I confirmed my approval. "Anytime, Captain!" he answered. I sigh and continue gazing at the now night sky. The commander takes the ladder beside the straw makeshift hut we were sitting on, and climbs down.

After I graduated Elementary school in 1947, I was enrolled to Roevyert (Row-v-yet) Garden to learn not only the basic subjects; math, science, literature, but also everything about war and fighting. It struck me as really odd. Anyway, when I first came to garden, it was the most peculiar school I have ever been to. It was like something you had only seen in the movies, like a super hero's base or something. It was a large green building, it looked like an enormous tortoise shell. The building was all glossy and had a futuristic look to it. The students were wearing fancy uniforms, although they seemed too short and small for my taste. I got used to the uniforms they made me wear though, I even started making it my own, modifying the uniform as I pleased . As I think about it, I knew there was a reason why they were teaching us about warfare, look at where I'm now! Was everything that happened, _is happening_ to me my destiny, my fate? I had let my fears get the best of me. Is Nam' really my deathbed?


	3. History Lesson

When I woke up, it was morning. The skies, a dark blue. I got up from the roof of the hut, and descended the ladder that clung to the side. The hut was actually larger than someone actually pictures a normal wooden one to look. This hut was three stories high. It had metal plating on it's roof with sniper platforms. When I got down to ground level, I saw the remains of a bonfire. My crew must have built it last night. At the edge of the remains was a plate. It consisted of five smores. I picked one up, bit a corner of it off, and savored the chocolatey and marshmallowy goodness.

I thought about why we were in this war. I hated being there. Not because of me being in Vietnam, but because of what is happening in Vietnam. I love nature; I just don't get out very much. I looked down and surveyed my person. I actually lost the extra weight here that I wanted gone for a while. I think communism is stupid, but very frightening. The thought of a one country taking over the world is obliterating. Speaking of which Domino theory scares the shit out of me. Isn't France happy where it already is, why come after 'Nam? I hate president Eisenhower for dragging us into this. He had help making his decision though. The Southeast Asia Treaty Organization (SEATO) made the final decision to send us to this hell hole. I also hated the whole "Hawk/Dove" separation of this place. but it sure beats getting treated poorly or even being ambushed and slaughtered. I know I have nothing there, but I just wanted to go home.


	4. I Dare you to Move

I picked up the last s'more. I ate this one slowly to savor it's flavor. I hated asking for supplies, so I try to make due with what I have. I know citizens are using those damn coupons for rations. I put out the fire I had started. The orange flames turn into a puff of smoke. Captain Chaos appeared from behind a bush. "Good, your awake!" he said this more to himself, than me. "About time Senior Sleepy Head, get a move on, everyone is waiting!" Chaos was as tall as I was, if not taller, and had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "Excuse me Captain? Are you talking back to your commanding officer?" I loved to do this. "N-No sir, you are the b-bread and butter of this squadrant sir. We are helpless pussies scared of our own shadows without you sir!" He cried the response I told them to use when they forget who was in charge here. "Ha ha ha!" I was bursting with laughter. Then my Co-captain gave me a much needed shot in the pills. "Ow!" I double over. I followed Chaos to the rest of the group. There were six of us total.

There was my 1st Lieutenant, Jacob King, Captain Dragon "Shun" Chaos, 2nd Lieutenant Doubutsu Kei, Sergeant Major Sakura Inoue, Gunnery Sergeant Marie Ashley, and the epic failure himself, Corporal Kyei Kimura . Doubutsu had violet hair and green eyes. She had a healthy figure. Marie had long blond hair in pigtails and blue eyes. She was slender, but powerful. She had earrings as well. Sakura had long pink hair, and black eyes. Lastly Kyei had jet black hair and was scrawny as a stick. We came up with a battle strategy. We were to overtake the base King and Chaos found yesterday. Ashley and Inoue were to disarm the explosives. Chaos and Kei were to cover King and myself with sniper fire while we run and gun the infantry that are hiding , well he was just going to be both a possible distraction and human shield. We were then to head out to Saigon to uphold the embassy and drive the Vietcong out by defensive tactics. This assault would be later known as the Tet Offensive. We marched among the wet grasses of Vietnam. After twenty minutes of walking, we found the dirt trail that led to their bases. In the center of their bases was a large bamboo gate. Beyond the gate lies Saigon. Our destination for the final battle, well _our_ final battle.

"Ready troops?" I asked my teammates a rhetorical question. "As ready as I'll ever be!" my team responded together in a melancholy of voices. They all put on their "special gear". King had his jacket and gunblade, Chaos had his Masamune and Marine corps hat, Kei had her demonic rat power and her ring than channeled it, Ashley had her fan and school girl uniform, and Inoue had a pink suit and was our medical specialist. She tied a ribbon in her hair when she did so. As for myself, I carried dual katanas and a pair of blue & yellow goggles. I also had a ponytail in a samurai-like fashion. Kyei, well he used a...rubber dildo sword and voice changer, as embarrassing as that is. We only use our "special gear" on occasion, and this was _quite an occasion_. We love various cultures, and like to be set apart from everyone else. "Go!" I shouted towards my teammates. Inoue and Ashley crawled ahead to the bombs. Watching them move, it was quite a graceful sight to see. They were moving in the grass like a combination of Spiderman climbing a wall and a ninja sneaking around. Ashley pulled the pin from the lock on the first bomb, it's bright red light flashing crazily. Inoue did the same to the second soon afterwards. They got up and ran back towards the rest of us. A firery explosion trailing behind them as they dived forward, like the way they do it in all the cool action movies. Chaos and Kei took their positions, their shiny rifles at the ready. That was our cue. King and I started high-tailing it towards the gate.


	5. Where You Gonna Go?

As King and I ran towards the gate, bullets were flying everywhere. I took out my katanas as King took out his gunblade. We stared cutting the enemy to pieces, slashing and hacking our way towards the gate. A trail of dead bodies lay behind us. There was red everywhere. Kyei was rushing and beating down opponents with his sword. He was screaming and white hot with blind fury. If this wasn't a mildly serious situation, I would be laughing my ass off! We started to climb the ladders to the top of their hut bases. We pulled the support ropes simultaneously as the light brown gates creaked their way open. "Ahhhhh!" Chaos shot the last Vietcong with a sniper bullet right between the eyes. Blood was gushing out from the wound as he slowly dropped to his knees and then hit the cold, damp ground. We did our little victory dance, but the battle was not over yet, this was just the beginning.

We rested for a bit, and then we headed toward Saigon. The trip took roughly three hours. We had a jeep escort luckily. The tires screeched to a halt as we climbed out of the vehicle. "Good luck!" the driver nodded towards us. "I hear its hell out there!" "Thanks for mentioning that." I answered sarcastically. "Don't mention it!" He screamed back through the loud sound of battle. Let's eat though first, I'm starving!" mentioned Ashley. "Alright, lunch break fellas." I told my crew. "Thanks Captain Takahashi!" they replied in unison. As we ate, I noticed King was without water. I offered him some, but he refused. "I'll be fine; you forget that I'm tough like steel." he replied. "Sure you are Superman. Well if you're sure I won't offer anymore, but I will keep some, just in case." I told him my proposition. After we finished, we climbed up the hill overlooking the battlefield. We slowly walked down the landscape together. "Wait!" a squeal sounded from somewhere close. I realized that it came from King. "What?" I asked him. "I can't do this. There are _way _too many Vietcong soldiers down there man! I can't fight that many." He cried aloud. "That's why _we're_ here. We will face them, _together_. I will always be there for you." My blue eyes started to tear up. I tried to reassure him like my mother did so many years ago.

"Whatever!" He tried to have a mean look on his face but I saw fear in his eyes. "Anyway, I told you, I am not doing this." He continued climbing back up the hill. I stared at him as he slowly walked away from me. "Let me ask you one question King?" I asked his permission. "What Takahashi?" he rolled his eyes. "Oh, and by the way, I have a first name, it's Jacob!". He looked scared and confused, like a lost child, although he had aggravation in his voice. I asked my question. "Where you gonna go?"


	6. Salvation is Here!

Jacob paused for a second. "I...don't know." he answered. "But anywhere else is better than this god forsaken place." "What about being a team, what about one of us goes down, all of us do!" I reminded him. "Screw it!" he yelled. "I don't need any damn team. I'm better on my own!" He turned around again and continued his trek back up the hill. "King!" I yelled after him. He ignored me and kept on walking. "Good for nothing bastard!" I shouted when he was out of sight. "Forget him captain, we have a job to do." Marie reminded me of the task at hand. "Okay troops, now here is what we do." I told them of my plans. 

"Aye, aye Captain Takahashi!" They confirmed my plan in unison. "Doubutsu, start picking off targets." I commanded her. She started skipping towards the big gray, lifeless building adjacent from the embassy. "The rest of you follow me." We started to sprint to the embassy doors. I could see the doors from a good distance. They were gigantic and made of brass and oak. They shone from miles away. The building itself was a huge blob of white, aside from the fact that it had red and gold banners hanging upon the sides. I took out my swords as I started slicing limbs upon contact, while dodging enemy fire and weaving around dead and wounded bodies. My teammates presented their sub-machine guns and AK-47's, they were beginning to follow suit. As we approached the doors, I shouted "Okay, Here is the 4-1-1. They have the ambassador hostage up in his office. Marie you will go around the building and go in through the back. Sakura, you will do the same, but on the other side. You will meet up and continue through the back door. Start climbing your way to the top, and demolish anyone in uniform." "Alright, sir!" They acknowledged my command. "Dragon you're with me." I told my co-captain. 

"Chaos...Dragon, we are to dispose of all guards blocking the lobby, then take the stairs up to the top." I told him of our duty. I marched up the marble stairs of the embassy, Dragon trailing right behind me. I hugged the wall next to the door, Dragon doing the same with the opposite wall. I took out my assault rifle. "On three." I warned him. "One...Two...THREE!" We kicked the doors open. We ran inside, doors slamming shut behind us. We unloaded about every clip we had on us. Yellow lights and smoke danced around the room, as everyone was firing either semi-automatic or fully automatic weaponry everywhere. I kicked a brass table over, using it as cover against the Vietcong members. I saw my bullets fly in what seemed like slow-motion, ripping through Vietnamese bodies like a hot knife through butter. Blood spilling out of their bodies from the gallons, soaking up everything it could. Once all of them were dead, we ran up the long, spiraling stairs, picking off any stragglers along the way.

- 

Meanwhile, Marie and Sakura met up at the back of the building as assigned. Marie slowly opened the door, pointing her guns forward, as if to expect soldiers. "Coast clear!" She signaled her comrade to join her inside. The girls started inspecting the place. "For a battlefield, this place is rather cute." Marie was joking, almost to herself. "Hey Marie!" shouted Sakura. "What is it Sakura?" She was curious at why her teammate shouted like she did. She was looking at an elevator, doors drenched in blood. "What happened here" she asked her friend. "I don't know, lets go find out" Marie led the way towards the elevator. They were almost to the doors when they heard a noise. "What was that sound, did you say something?" Kyei started to worry. "No, I didn't say anythi-." "Boom", the wall beside them blew up in a puff of smoke, interrupting Marie in mid sentence. A large hunk of metal leaped out through the newly man-made hole in the wall. "Destroy American army, destroy American army!" It looked like a robot from a cartoon. Except this one was stained with blood and held a huge rocket launcher in its arms. "Look out!" Kyei shouted. The yellow and blood-red robot shot a rocket at the girls. It's orange light rushing towards them. "Ahhhhh!" They were screaming.

-

"Boom!" The door to the ambassador's room flew wide open. "Ah, so the American pigs have arrived, have they not?" The leader of the Vietcong growled in our direction. He was wearing a pinstripe tuxedo; he had a cigar in his mouth. "What the fuck are you wearing?" I asked him. "A mob outfit can't you tell? You and your American movie clichés." he answered in a slurred voice. "Are you drunk?" Chaos asked the leader. "I always get drunk before heading out on a ..._mission_." He answered our questions. I gave him an angry look and cracked my knuckles. "Well rain or shine, you're going down!"

-

"Bzzzzzt!" Blue sparks were flying from the robot. "Yeah!" Shouted Kyei. "Now that's how it's done!" Marie agreed. The girls blew on their weapons to clear the smoke, like they do in the movies. They reached up and gave each other high fives. "Lets go, Dragon and Captain Yoda are waiting!" Kyei told Marie. "Uh-huh!" Marie nodded as she pressed the elevator's call button. They looked at the dial slowly moving it's arrow to the 1'st floor. "Ding!" The elevator opened its silver doors. The girls climbed in. Kyei pushed the button leading to the top floor. The doors slowly closing and making the long haul up to the top. "So, the boys, how do you...feel about them? I like Captain Yoda. He is so brave and strong!" Marie asked Kyei and giggled a little as she did so. "Ding!" The elevator opened before Kyei had a chance to respond.

"Captain!" Marie called out to me. I was on my knees. She ran up to me, helped me stand and embraced me as hard as she could. "You made it!" I was glad they showed up. "Run away while you still can, he is powerful!" I urged them to escape. She announced, "I won't leave your side."Ugh!" I passed out on the floor. "Yoda!" I could hear Marie's cries as I fell. A second before I passed out I swore I heard another voice say "You monster, you won't get away with killing him!"

I awoke to the sound of pouring rain. I thought to myself, "_I can't believe I'm still alive!_" "Here, drink this." I heard the familiar voice. I drank the water that was given to me. I opened my eyes to find brown hair and a beautiful, smiling face. It was Jacob, holding _my_ water bottle. I was overjoyed to see a friendly face. "Jacob! You came back for _me_?" I asked him slowly. He answered by simply saying "I will always be there for you." He softly kissed me on the lips. My eyes were soft and watery again. I blushed as Marie walked up. "Hey, that is my job mister!" She scolded him. "She also leaned down to kiss me." My comrades' soft lips were warm and inviting. "Marie!" I started blushing again. Marie winked at Jacob and kisses his cheek. "What is this?" I asked. "P-poly?" They cracked up laughing. And Marie said "What if it is?" I laughed along with them. Maybe I was under pressure or just glad that the war was over. Anyhow, they helped me out of the murky hut and out onto the beach. A helicopter was there waiting. "What is going on?" I asked my friends. "We are getting out of here honey!" Jacob answered my question. "President Nixon ordered our return home." Marie filled in the rest of the details, "Apparently he is pulling out a few survivors at a time while stalling the Vietnamese with talks of a peace agreement. "We are finally leaving, love!" I stared at the beach, its blue waves crashing upon the shore, the yellow-orange of the setting sun. I feel the wind brushing softly against my weary face. I smile and gaze up at the faces that belonged to the bodies carrying me. They look down at me and smile back. I then realize that I learned something that I had not known or felt for 21 years, _love._


	7. Epilogue

-One Year Later-  
>"We gather here today to honor those brave men and women who gave their lives to protect our country from the evils of communism. Even though we didn't necessarily win, these men and women fought hard to honor our great nation. You know they weren't given a choice, these soldiers were drafted at a very young age in life, missing out on the best moments of their lifetime. So that we the people, do not suffer from others selfish actions. I would especially like to honor the following people." The sermon finished his speech. He then called us up to the stage. "I would like to call upon Captain Yoda Takahashi, 1st Lieutenant Jacob King, and last but not least Gunnery Sargent Marie Ashley to the stage please." I, Marie, and Jacob walked up the stairs of the outdoor stage. "Give these great citizens a round of applause." the sermon ordered. The crowd was cheering. I took the mic and started talking. "My squad worked very hard back in Vietnam. And I have to say that it was hell out there. But seriously folks we originally had six members of this particular squadron. These people were my friends. I'm happy to say that at least their bodies are home, back where they belong, in America!" I finished saying what I had to say. I gave the mic to Marie. "We would like to have a moment of silence for the following people." She told the crowd. "Bow your heads for Captain Dragon Chaos and 2nd Lieutenant Doubutsu Kei and for Corporal Kyei Kimura as well." Jacob followed our speech up, "May they forever live in our hearts." The three of us left the stage hand in hand. The rain was pouring down on us, the sky a dark grey. We embraced each other as we wept the rest of that afternoon.<p>

-Another Year Later-  
>"Yawn!" I woke up to find Jacob and Marie sleeping on either side of me. I looked out the window. The sky was a baby blue. The sun was kissing the ground with its glow. I heard yawning behind me. I turn around in the green and lilac room to find Marie and Jacob just waking up. "Hey!" they called out to me. I hugged them while giving them good morning kisses. "We should get dressed boys." Marie looked at the clock. "We have an hour to report to Headmaster Willis." "I can't wait to pass our exams; I want to fight monsters already!" Jacob was anxious to receive our first official mission. We got dressed in our Garden uniforms. They were black jackets and pants for boys, black skirt and shirt for girls. Boys had green shirts and collars, while girls had green ribbon ties on their shirts. We headed out in front of the directory. It read, "Welcome to Roevyert Garden." There were several other students of all colors, shapes, and sizes standing at attention. They see this and quickly follow suit. A man of about thirty years with brown curly hair—it was slightly graying—stood at the front. He had blue eyes; about six feet tall, a suit on and he looked very prim. It would make sense that it was Headmaster Willis. He started talking. "Boys and girls, I'm honored that you want to work for us. I hope you are ready to take your exam" he smirked at us as he said this. All three of us smiled at each other. "As ready as we will ever be, Sir!" We answered his rhetorical statement together.<p>

At that instant two figures pushed through the crowd to the front. One of them lays a hat on top of my head. I took it off and looked at the front. It simply read: _Once a marine. Always a marine. SEMPER FI._ I put in back on my head. The voice that belonged to the figure casually said, "Sorry we were late!"


End file.
